


Voices Echoing in Dreams

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Ulmo speaks to Turgon in his dreams.Sometimes he speaks of Elenwë.
Relationships: Elenwë/Turgon of Gondolin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Voices Echoing in Dreams

“I am sorry.” 

Ulmo’s voice echoes through Turgon’s dreams as it has since the Ice.

Turgon does not respond, turning away and walking to the edge of the dream, where Elenwë always waits. 

“She is not here,” Ulmo says. 

“I know!” Turgon whirls around, his anger boiling over as he has not let it in years. “She is under the accursed Ice.”

“She is not there either,” Ulmo says. “I could not rescue her, but I could take her body away from there.”

“Where?” Turgon demands.

He wakes with a vision of dense reeds at the mouth of a river.


End file.
